Those Eyes
by ellikanellika
Summary: Puck in his glorious state and Rachel's shy admiration of him.
1. Those Eyes

_**Those Eyes**_

The tiny droplets of sweat are running down his skin; his face shinning a bit red and reflecting because of the droplets. His chin was relaxed, as was his face.

His eyes looking around.

Those eyes.

The eyes that are dark and so deep that you might lost yourself in them while looking into them.

The eyes that watch the surroundings with that suspicious glim; sometimes they show anger and sometimes happiness – but most of the time roguish arrogance.

And that body! That figure! The muscles! They complete his body to perfection and when all of this is combined with his eyes... Oh, heaven!

Oh, look! He threw the football on the other side of the field and his muscles move the right way so that they were noticed. He laughed his typical laugh and high-fived with his friends. He is so cool – and he is so hot!

I was staring at him, hoping that no one noticed and it seemed that nobody did. My eyes were glued to him and his looks. But that was not the only thing I was attracted to. Long ago I could not stand him – actually I was more afraid of him than anything else. He was the school bully and I was his target.

But not anymore.

He changed.

He changed drastically.

Now he was talking to me like with any other schoolmate – sometimes even nicer. Well, most of the time he was very nice to me, just making fun of me, but in a good way, like smiling after, to show he did not mean it seriously.

Anyway, lost in my thoughts I did not notice that he sometimes glanced in my direction and I also did not notice that football practice was over.

He slowly walked in my direction.

I was sitting on the bleachers – in the first row so that when he came, he was still standing on the field right in front of me and smirking into my face as if he knew something that I did not.

''What's up Berry?'' he asked running a hand over his mohawked head.

I was a bit startled when I heard him but did not show it. I was still watching him, but tried to look calm.

''Hello, Noah. How are you?'' I asked, playing totally calm.

''I'm cool. Especially now, seeing you ogling at me.'' He laughed but I kept my cool. He always playfully flirted with me.

Not that he means it.

He doesn't.

''Haha very funny.'' I said sarcastically, but felt my cheeks warm up. I know he noticed, because he smiled gently, but did not say anything about it.

''I just have to inform you that we need to come up with some ideas for the mash-up's we have to show next week. I don't know why we were paired up, because I know I could handle it myself, but since we are in the same boat, we have to work together. So I suggest we meat somewhere; I prefer my place; in order to select a song and create a perfect performance that will blow everyone off their chairs. I already have a few ideas but in order to show co-operation and team spirit, I decided to wait for your ideas. So I would like to ask you if you would collaborate and take some time for our duet.''

Everything what I said came to my mind in one second. I made it all up – except the part that we're paired up. I just did not want to tell him that I came only to watch him.

As I finally finished, Noah burst out in laughter thinking that I'm the funniest girl he has ever seen. I gazed at him with a smile on my face and lost myself in his voice.

After he finally calmed down, he smirked at me and said with that confident ton: ''No problem Berry. You just had to say that you wanted to hook up with me.'' He laughed again when I gasped in horror and became red as a tomato.

I just wanted to say something as I was interrupted by his friends calling him: ''Yo! Puck! What are you doing?'' Some of them came to us, smiling and teasing us as always.

''Yo, Berry! Sexy as always.'' Everyone laughed and I was so embarrassed that I wanted to hide.

''Oy, back off!'' said Noah jokingly and I was wisely silent, smiling at them.

''Man, you got yourself a chick and a half! What are you two doing anyway? Planning a date?'' said one of them and nudged Noah in the shoulder.

''Oy, I can't help if I attend two clubs! We have to work on songs you know!'' he laughed and they all chatted for a while until the coach called them. The boys slowly vanished and Noah was the last one.

''See you then at six in your room Berry.'' He smiled, winked at me and went after the boys.

''Bye Noah!'' I called after him, feeling stupid for making such a cheap move on him.


	2. Those Hands

_**Those Hands**_

''To be honest, I was hoping we could make a mash-up of these two songs. What do you think?'' Rachel asked me, while sitting on the floor with her back leaning on the couch. I was watching her; her long hair sprawled all around the couch seat; her tiny figure sitting Indian style; and her hands going through some papers.

For a moment I looked around her huge living room and realized that although I knew Rachel for almost my whole life, I have never been to her living room. There was a huge LCD TV in front of us, millions of pictures all over the wall, and a huge U-shaped couch in the middle of the room – which was taken over by me and Rachel's head on my right.

''Hmm…'' I brought out while strumming random accords on my guitar and listening to Rachel's babbling about songs and comparing the combinations. She had that enthusiastic expression on her face, her smile never left her and her cheeks were lightly rosy. She should just stop talking and take a deep breath or else her cheeks might explode. Like really, she looked as if she was running a marathon.

Would those cheeks of hers have the same red colour, while I would make her run a different type of marathon? I hope she did not see me smirk right now. I could imagine how warm they would have been; her face flushed with her rosy lips parted in loud moans and screams; her eyes half open in ecstasy-

Ok.

I should stop somewhere now.

Her dads might not be around, and her house might be practically empty and sound-proof… But I mustn't do anything rash.

Although her eagerness for me to come over was quite… interesting.

Speaking of that; Rachel was even more energetic than usual - throwing her hands up, laughing and talking, playing with the papers and just be so pretty at the same time, I think I really might lose my shit here.

If the guys would have seen me here sitting and slightly shaking in anticipation – they really would fuck with me. Assholes.

Anyway.

What bothers me is that Rachel- she- never once did she look at me. I mean now, while I'm here.

Not once! She always looked around, over the papers or just up in the air as if she was thinking.

The fuck?

I'm practically making holes into her and she doesn't even glance my way? Was her staring at me at the football field enough? Well she did almost start slobber there, heh. I know she did, I saw her look – I felt it. And it resembled mine right now.

Fuck, these hands of hers – she is flouncing theme around like crazy – but they might be pretty skilful, and that flexible body of hers…

Alright all right! I should… kind of… um… what was I thinking again? She is pushing some paper into my face.

''It's Colby Caillat with Bubbly and Miley Cyrus with Butterfly. I know, they are not your type of songs, but I thought that we could finally show your guitar skills, so if it's ok with you, we could do these two.'' It was the first time since I showed up here today that she looked at me.

And it struck me – her eyes were shinning, her face was lit up and she looked like the happiest person in this world.

I smiled at her and nodded: ''No Broadway? But yeah, It's cool with me. I know how good I am with my baby.'' I patted my guitar and saw Rachel blushing again. Heh, I got her.

We actually went through the mash-up a couple of times and it was perfect – like everything the girl ever did. And while she was singing, her eyes were closed and her head moved slightly from left to right, touching my thigh here and there.

This girl is asking for it!

But I know she does not do it on purpose. That's just not her. I know that after so many hours that we spend practicing that mash-up, I was almost obligated to tell her that my ears are starting to bleed. But I said nothing. And we made the mash up perfect.

I can honestly say that I was more than proud when I saw Rachel's crazy-happy face and I was even gladder that I went through everything when we ended up sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Believe it or not, I actually made her lean on my shoulder. And after an hour or something like that she was cuddled against my shoulder like a teddy-bear and I was _this close_ to make a move on her.

I tried very hard not to show her that I was shaking in excitement. Fuck, badasses don't crave girls – girls crave them!

But hell I was desperate.

I wanted her for so long and this flirting we are pulling of each and every fucking day for months now is making me pussy whipped crazy!

I would like to- fucking touch her!

But I don't want to look like a needy pervert in her eyes.

Hey…

Did I see her glance up at my face?

Oh fuck…

Why is her face so near?

Oh wait wait wait. She said something. She's telling me something for Christ sake I have to listen!

''-but I still think he's an idiot for just pushing her down with him! I mean, who the hell does that and then says it's for your own good?'' she angrily criticized the movie and huffed in irritation.

''Well, guys in movies have to look cool and-'' and so I explained to her that movie logic of muscled heroes and crying and helpless women who had to be saved. Rachel already knew all of that but she enthusiastically started to debate with me if such things make a movie popular or not.

Eventually we ended up laughing at the clichéd ending and made fun of the sloppy faces the actors made.

And then came the moment I was waiting for. We looked at each other, stills milling and all, and Rachel all but stared at my lips. Then into my eyes. And I shuddered at the power her eyes had over me.

We froze when we noticed how near our faces were.

I'm not sure if it was me who started it, but my tongue was suddenly deep down Rachel's throat, my lips crushing hers and my arms hugging her and pulling her to my chest. Her hands were somewhere on my back and head, but I'm not really sure.

All I know is that the soft sounds and moans she brought out made me completely lose my mind.


End file.
